The diary of a prankster
by x.LadyEmerald.x
Summary: Commander Fred and leuitenant George have taken over. Join us in the tales of untold mischief. Watch as the pranksters of harry potter save the day or shall i say wreck it . If you wish to laugh then read on and on and on !  on temporary hiatus ! SOZ X
1. Baby Pranksters

The diary of a prankster 

A/N : Please review need to know wether to carry on or not.

Special mention to cresentmoon12 and .x who are my best mates and my inspiration. This story is for you two....x

Disclaimer : I SHALL NOT OR NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST ADMIRE JK ROWLINGS STORIES.

_It was 5 am in the morning. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The burrow lay asleep in peace -ful harmony. Later on that day all was well the peace had been kept and it was a perfect family day._

1 year later

CRASH ! "Fred ! George !" Molly shouted. "No stop burning Percy's stamp collection, get off my dinner table !" The burrow had a new regime. Commander Fred and leuitenant George had taken over. The house was a battle field, a house full of traps and mysteries all set by .... TODDLERS.

Fred and George Weasley were now 1 year olds and were oddly already at their terrible two's. "Hi mummy." Fred said.

"Hi mummy." Said George. "Sorry about the mess, but you cant blame us. It was all in the name of muggles and daddy likes muggles so if youre angry with us then your angry with him. Get it."

Molly didn't know what to do. She had three lovely boys and two terrible twins. She had tried everything to calm them down. She gave them teddies and they cut off their heads, She gave them toy broomsticks and they flew over to the muggle village, She gave them ice-cream and their was a food fight and if she put them in the garden they played gnome football. She couldn't wait to send them off to school she would be free at last.

But alas the day was still young and school was still years away. Their had to be some way of calming them down. Maybe they would grow out of it. She sighed at least they were only small.

That night Molly and her husband Arthur went to bed with the peaceful thought of how well Bill had done at school. Little did they know that their night was to be interrupted...

WHEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! The sound of joyful screams filled the house. Fred and George had discovered their own wandless magic. CRACK out came the bath tub. RIP then the cupboards. It was a wrestling match. Who was going to win, George and his bathtub or Fred and his cupboard. They were in mid air and were about to smash when ...FRED! GEORGE! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANCE! Molly's shouts filled the house. Slowly the twins trudged up the stairs. They didnt know what was coming at them in their parents room.

-KNOCK- KNOCK-

" Yes mummy. You told us to come up here" Fred mumbled.

"Thats right. What on earth were you thinking! The bath is in pieces your cupboads are smashed to splinters _and_ its 5 AM !" Molly screamed.

" But we were only playing about. We got bored and well we already cut Charlies hair, Burned Percys stamps and dissected a gnome. So what were we suposed to do." George said innocently.

" You dissected a gnome ! Where please not in the house." Replied their mother.

"No. We did it in the garage. We used dad's tools."

"The garage is part of the house ! Just go back to bed and dont stay in your room till 9 in the morning. NOW !" she stuttered.

Fred and George just didn't undesrstand. What did they do wrong. Grown ups always tell you to follow your instincts so why did they tell you off. It just didnt make sense. They snuggled into bed plotting Percy's demise.

Meanwhile a long way away (well next door ) Percy lay asleep unaware of the fact that his room was no longer safe. Shaving cream on his hands, green spiky hair, no more stamps and his cupboard, well that was gone !

A/N : OMG soo i just finished my first chapter and what do you think. I know its quite basic and not hilarious but if i get reviews that are good i might carry on !

Luv u guys

xxx


	2. Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts letters

Chapter 2 – Hoggy-warty, Hogwarts Letters

A/N : Hi Guys, This is the second chapter. Thanx for all your reviews they were great.

This chapter is really boring but i had to put it in ! (soz if u dnt like it but next will be better i promise !)

Special Mention to Kara Black and XTREME-RANDOMNESS for being the first to review and making me write on ...

Obviously thanx too CM12 and .x ( read their stories, they're amazing)

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST LOVE IT!

"MUM! DAD! Have the letters come yet ? Are they here !" Fred and George bounced down the stairs, waking up the neighbour hood with their yells.

"Calm down boys." Their mother said. "The letters are on the mantle piece..." The twins rushed off before she could finish her sentence.

"My letters bigger than yours !" Fred teased.

"No it isn't !" George retorted. "Mummy isn't it our letters are the same !"

"Yes dears, they're both the _same._" Molly reassured him.

The twins opened their letters in unison and started reading as fast as they could. The letters were confirming their acceptence at hogwarts. The magical school of witchcraft and wizardry.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

They turned over the next page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
First year students require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
__The Standard Book of Spells Grade One __by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter standard, size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Wicked! The twins said in unison.

"Come on, Come on. We have to go to Diagon Alley!" George shouted as he ran around the room, knocking over .

"Hold on boys. We have to send off your owls first to accept your places." Their father said. But he hadn't needed to as Fred and George had already done this and was trying to get their family owl Errol to fly.

"Fly! Errol I command you to fly!" Fred was shouting.

"Give him here." Said George. He walked over to the window and held Errol out. Just as he was about to let go Arthur ran over and pulled him back.

"Dad give Errol back. I was sending him off!" George shouted.

"Don't throw him out of the window then!" Said their father, as he let Errol fly off. "We'll go tomorrow. We can buy everyone school stuff then."

YIPEE! Shouted the twins as they ran upstairs to their rooms.

That night they lay asleep dreaming about what they could do at Hogwarts. They had heard about school from their brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy. They dreamed about dissecting Mrs. Norris and sneaking into the kitchens.

A/N: Sooo guys what do you think. I know it was quite boring and not at all funny but I had to put it in. The next chapter is about Diagon alley and will be full of mischief.

My chapters are short only because they're easy to write

Luv u guys

xxxx


End file.
